


Into the Rain

by revebaby



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, married irene and seulgi, what else am i supposed to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebaby/pseuds/revebaby
Summary: Joohyun doesn't like the rain or the cold. However, she likes Seulgi, who makes her feel like it's a summer day, very, very much.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Into the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ive been ia for so long tbh i havent been doing great but anyway enjoy!! this is my first rv fic to post. they're my ult group but ive never really written much about them before but i have a lot coming also sorry this is short and plotless i just wanted to convey a vibe thats all enjoy :)

Joohyun doesn't like winter. She's very much against all things which involve leaving her bed in weather like this. To her, winter equals gloom, and life already has enough of that.

Which is why she can only gape at her wife as she jumps around in the puddles just beyond the doorstep clad in just pyjamas and a pair of Adidas gym shoes, while Joohyun stands safely out of the way with the little pink umbrella in her hand though she hasn't really left the threshold at all. Just the thought of that cold, dirty water seeping into her shoes like it's doing to her wife's makes her cringe.

But then---

'What are you doing over there?' she giggles, kicking ice-cold water at Joohyun. It doesn't hit her but she squeals a curse out anyway. Joohyun isn't mad. How could anyone be mad when she, Kang Seulgi, smiles the way she does, so gleefully that her cheeks rise to squish her eyes up into crescents and her skin begins to radiate happiness and warmth? She shines brighter than the sun even on the gloomiest of winter days.  
'You're going to get a cold,' Joohyun says and wraps her arms around herself.  
'It's fine. You'll just have to look after me.'

Joohyun hears herself scoff, but honestly, Seulgi is able to melt her insides with just one mildly fond look and turn her into goo. She sticks out her tongue at Joohyun and flinches when a raindrop lands on the tip of it. Then she opens her mouth wide, allowing rainwater to collect.

'Nasty,' Joohyun says. 'For all you know, that could be acid rain. I mean, we live in Seoul.'  
'It could be, but how would I know if I didn't come out into the rain?'

That's Seulgi for you. She seems to be too optimistic and too childlike and too quirky, but don't let that fool you. She's philosophical at times. Wise, like she's lived a thousand years and they've only made her more relaxed about it all. Passionate too, and so very Seulgi. Joohyun can't even pinpoint just which parts of Seulgi she loves so much because there's not one flaw that isn't worth loving.

So she steps out into the cool rain and Seulgi takes her hand and entwines their fingers and beams at her with so much joy in her face, so radiant that the clouds can't hide it, so warm that it feels like it's a winter day by the fireplace all of a sudden. Gloomy and cold are still there, but at least Seulgi is too, warm and kind and soft.

And that's when the sky decides to take revenge on Joohyun for all her complaints earlier. Hail suddenly starts pouring down onto them. Joohyun lets out a scream and rushes back to the safety of their house, getting one sock sodden in the process.

Seulgi, crumpled over with laughter as she closes the door, is right behind her. Joohyun slaps her on the back but she's laughing too as she removes one slipper which is wet through.

Even soaking wet with freezing rainwater, tiny bits of ice still sliding down her shirt, Joohyun feels warm next to Seulgi. Seulgi, the sun who shines despite the clouds. Who doesn't try to take away the gloominess, but remains shining there as a reminder that brighter days will come. Kang Seulgi, the most radiant star to ever have existed. Joohyun's sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> ive just made a twt acc to use for my fics so id appreciate if you followed and kept up to date w my works!! follow here: @revebabying


End file.
